Tron's Story
by ninjaofmusic
Summary: Tron saves a new kid and takes her to the camp. Three other kids ask to hear a story, and he decides to tell them the story of how he (as Tori) lost his sister. Plot twists. T just to be safe.


**Ninjaofmusic: I did this for school. It was gonna be 100-150 words. Aaaaand, this happened. Anyways, let's start! Oh, and Toria is speaking Forbidden Language later on in the chapter, just so you know.  
**

**Song Used: Beautiful, Beautiful by Francesca Battstelli.**

* * *

The ninja cloaked himself in the shadows, his emerald eyes darting back and forth. He saw that there was no one following him. He sighed, letting out the breath he had been holding in so long. He pulled off the hood of his black ninja suit, letting his shaggy blue hair fall into his face. He touched the scar under his left eye, deep in thought, as he looked down at the bundle he was holding.

He lifted the brown blanket a bit, revealing a pale face with blue eyes peering at the strange teen holding the bundle. The baby's eyes were slightly covered with red hair. "Well, I guess you're coming with me." the ninja told the young girl he was holding. She giggled and reached up at him. He smiled. "Let's get to camp." he looked up at the night sky and used the stars to guide him home. After about an hour of walking, he reached a circle of trees.

There were twelve brown, patched up tents surrounding a small fire. The tents weren't what attracted most, though. What they saw were monsters.

_Monsters._

A word that stabbed like daggers in most of the inhabitants there. A large purple snake with arms scurried up to the ninja. He had a red chest and head jewel. His grey eyes glistened with worry, his claws digging into the bow staff he was holding. "Dude, where were you?!" he shouted. "Lance, calm down. Those guards were really fast!" "Why couldn't you jussst teleport?!" "And risk the chance of missing some other kid who needs to be saved? I don't think so." Lance sighed, placing a hand on his right temple. "I'm ssssorry Tron. I jussst get really ssstresssed when you leave camp."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Tron said. "Where's Tina?" as if on cue, a little girl with white hair and glowing green eyes popped up. You would think she was normal, until you looked at her body. Her arms were covered in blue scales, her finger nails turned to claws. She had webbed material between her fingers. She wore a black dress with a red shawl. Her boots were torn apart by talons similar to her claws. When she smiled you could see two sharp fangs, yet to grow to full size. She had a tail with spikes climbing down it. Tron smiled and ran his hand through her hair.

"Couple more years and you'll be able to join me on missions." she beamed. "Who's the new the kid?" "I was hoping you could name her." he handed Tina the sleeping child. She cradled the baby. "Ally. She should be named Ally." "Ally's a wonderful name," Tron said, kneeling on one knee in front of the small girl. "Could you give her to Gwen?" she nodded and ran to find her big 'sister'. Tron stood up, yawning. "I know what you're gonna say, 'it's late, you should sleep.' I don't care. I have to check that everyone's here." Lance gave him a glare. "Fine, but I get morning shift." "Fine, whatever." Tron said, walking throughout the camp.

* * *

Tina ran to the biggest of the tents with Ally in her arms. She entered. "Gwen! We have a new sister!" a young woman with black hair and glowing green eyes looked up. Her slightly tan skin clashed with the white blanket she was holding over her shoulder. She wore a green sweater and black pants. She smiled and took the young child. "There's always room for a new little one here," she said, cradling Ally as she rubbed Tina's head. "Why don't you gather up your friends and ask Tron to tell you a story?" Tina beamed. "Kk!" she ran to find her friends. "Austin! Mel!" a young boy with flaming red hair (literally) ran out. His ember eyes rested on Tina. His flaming red t-shirt swayed in the wind. He wore black pants that had some purple stains on them. "What's up Ti?" "Tina! Tina! How many times do I have to tell you?!" A young girl with blue eyes and blonde hair ran out. She wore a blue dress with white sneakers. "Austin. Tina's name is Tina. Do I need to repeat that?" "Ugh, no." "Then let us find Tron. I believe he has a new story for us." "Okay, let's go!" they ran and found Tron sitting with a small piece of bread. "Well, you guys want me to tell you a story, huh?" he laughed. "Yes please." they said. "Okay then, I have a new story for you. Once, in a land far, far away..."

* * *

_Two young girls were born. Their names? Katherine and Mesmeralda. Their father was greatly pleased and began teaching the eldest many tricks. On their first birthday the shadows began shouting that the eldest was theirs. Not wanting any harm to come to his daughters, he began looking for places to send Mesmeralda. But this wasn't an easy task. You see, these two girls were very special.  
_

"How were they special?" Tina asked. "If you let him finish the story you'd find out!" Austin complained. "If you two don't stop bickering you'll never find out." "Yes sir."

_The two young girls were mutants. Blue fur, long tails, and pointy ears. They were never allowed any where for fear of being harmed. After many months, their father made a special watch for Mesmerelda, one that made her look human. Quickly, he re-named her and her sister to Tori and Kara. He sent her away, expecting them to never see each other again. But these girls were quite sneaky and visited each other every night.  
_

* * *

Tori walked through the forest, her nine-year-old legs clumsily stumbling through the bushes. "Kara?" her twin emerged. "Come on silly! Ditch the watch and lets go mess with someone!" Tori laughed and hid her watch in a bush. She followed her sister, who suddenly stopped and turned around. "Tori, show me your arms..." Tori's eyes went wide, her hands pulling at the edges of the black long sleeve shirt she was wearing. "W-why?" "Now."

Tori sighed and lifted up her sleeves, revealing several not so small bruises on her arms. Kara's eyes lit up with anger and she clenched her teeth. "Tori... who did this?" "M-my t-teachers... but really! All I need to do is make a healing spell and I'll be fine." "Do you know how long a healing spell lasts?" "Five hours, just enough time for me to finish school." Kara facepalmed. "And why do you have a dagger?!" "To protect myself." "Then use it!" Tori placed her hands on her hips in a way that made her sister snicker. "I'm the eldest, and I know what's best for me." "Fine, whatever. Let's just get going."

they stopped near a dome that was made of metal. They linked hands and teleported inside. "So, where's the new recruits?" Kara whispered. "Room 29B." she looked up to see a door that said room 22B. Before she could say anything, a tall man with shaggy white hair and grey eyes stepped out of the room. He wore a white lab coat with two syringes containing a strange blue liquid poking out of his left pocket. He grabbed their shoulders. "Hmm, which one of you is the famous 'Queen of Pain'?" Toria stepped forward. "I believe I am only famous to the rascals I rescue kids from." he snarled and pulled out two collars from his right pocket. He snapped them on the sisters necks. "Now you won't get any ideas of running away, will you?"

Tori snarled. "Where do you want us?" "You'll get a room fit for a queen," he grabs Kara's upper arm. "As for you, you'll get to stay with the others." he dragged Tori to her room. He threw her in the room and locked the door. She sighed and sat down. "Well, guess I have a reason to miss class tomorrow," she looked out the window. "Well, guess I should think of something to do." she looked around. "Seems roomy enough." she stood up and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them, they were glowing purple.

**Don't know how it is You looked at me, And saw the person that I couldn't be.**

Tori hung her head and raised her arms like a hawk's wings.

**Awaking my heart, Breaking through the dark, Suddenly your grace.**

She did a quick spin to the left, letting her hair fall in her eyes as she stopped.

**Like sunlight burning at midnight, Making my life something so beautiful, Beautiful.**

She let her hands fall to her side and flipped backwards.

**Mercy reaching to save me, All that I need, You are so beautiful, Beautiful.**

She landed near the bed and ran her hand over the covers as she walked forwards.

**Now there's a joy inside, I can't contain, But even perfect days can end in rain.**

Tori looked up, tears falling from her glowing eyes.

**I know it's pouring down, I see You through the clouds, Shining on my face.**

She let her hands fall to her sides once more, spinning three times to the left.

**Like sunlight burning at midnight, Making my life something so beautiful, Beautiful.**

She looked over her shoulder, letting her hair whip over her right eye.

**Mercy reaching to save me, All that I need, You are so beautiful, Beautiful.**

She flipped backwards. While in midair, she spun around, landing on her feet easily.

**I have come undone, But I have just begun.**

Toria looked up and pretended that her sister was dancing with her.

**Changing by Your grace, Ooo, Oh, Ooo ya.  
**

She lifted her hands up and looked heavenwards. A necklace with a golden dragon's head on the chain swayed around her neck. A orb in it's mouth glowed green.

**Like sunlight burning at midnight, Making my life something so beautiful, Beautiful.**

"Oy sha cha," Tori murmured."Cha ya to cho."

**Mercy reaching to save me, All that I need, You are so beautiful, Beautiful.**

She touched the necklace with her right hand. "Hon sha ta. Et ik ler."

**Like sunlight burning at midnight, Making my like something so beautiful, Beautiful.**

Her hands swirled with a green and purple energy.

**Mercy reaching to save me, All that I need, You are so beautiful, Beautiful.**

She felt her energy draining as she called for her sister.

**Beautiful, Beautiful!**

The energy flickered, before vanishing completely. "Ugh, this place is too big! How are we ever gonna get outta here?!" she pulled at the collar on her neck. She growled and threw herself on the bed. She heard a click on the other side of her door. It opened to reveal her sister. "Kara?! How'd ya get out?!" "No time to explain. Put these on." she handed Toria a green shirt, black pants, and her favorite blue apron. Toria nodded and spun into a tornado, changing into the clothes. "Now, let me see yours." Toria handed her a black sweat shirt, jeans, and a green tiara. Kara spun into a blue and white tornado. "Now go to room 56A." "Why?" "Melody, I have sworn my life to protect you. If you are to be punished, I'll take your punishment." "B-but, Kara!" "No buts, get moving." Toria sighed and went to the room.

Toria crept back to the room. She saw the tall man rounding up the mutants. Most of them where comforting others. "What's up?" she asked a girl standing next to her. "Haven't you heard? They're gonna shoot your sister for her crimes!" "They're gonna _what_?!" the girl nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry... my name's Gwen. You?" Tori hesitated. "Kara. I'm Kara." "Okay then, I'm sorry Kara."

"So, where they takin' us?" Gwen sighed. "They're taking us to see it. Say we shouldn't miss the death of our queen." the man grabs Toria's upper arm. "Now now. You wouldn't want to miss your sisters death, would you?" Tori nodded with a blank face. He led them all to a room where they saw a glass window looking into the room. In the room where two more men standing behind a large gun. "Your sis', she saved my baby brother last year.." Gwen whispered. Tori just stared as her sister was brought into the room.

Kara was blind folded. She smiled at her sister and took in a deep breath as she was lead in front of the gun. Tori felt the light in her necklace flickering as she grasped it. "Qu aht ey kar," she murmured. "Tish ta fas sa mek." she heard the gun shoot and looked up to see her sister slumped over, blood pouring from her chest. "Ak ti yit kar!" Tori screamed as she fell to her knees, feeling all energy drain from her.

* * *

"What happened next?" Tina asked. Tron thought for a second. "Tori rescued the mutants and took them home. The end." Tina smiled and grabbed Anthony's hand. "Let's go find some berries for breakfast!" they ran off. Melody stood up and hugged Tron. "I'm so sorry, and don't worry, your secret's safe with me." she ran after her friends as Tron smiled.

* * *

**Ninjaofmusic: this took me, like, a month. Longest I've ever spent on one chapter. ._.  
**


End file.
